


Peach/Apple

by rheavee



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Rewrite, Rivalry, a summary of the whole series
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/rheavee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak awal telah diketahui, dia tak akan menerima uluran tangannya. Jalan 'fate' mereka berbeda, untuk selamanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach/Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Mawaru Penguindrum © Kunihiko Ikuhara

"… _Aku sendirian di dunia ini."_

Sendirian?

Sungguh menyesakkan, bukan?  
  
Terlebih, esensi 'dunia' yang kau sebut bukanlah tempat manusia dan segala kesenangan hidup, melainkan sebuah semesta antah berantah:   
Rel-rel terhubung menuju lorong tak berujung, dengan penghuni yang hanya bisa menunggu datangnya kereta,

—momen di mana harapan jauh dapat terpenuhi, sekali dalam selamanya.

( Seperti itulah dirimu, Sanetoshi. )

.

" _Sebelum aku bertemu dengannya_. _"_

Tunggu, ada poin yang salah? Apakah pada akhirnya, kau menyadari bahwa  eksistensimu dalam untaian _The Destination of Fate_  tak benar-benar sendiri? 

Setelah sepasang mata bening itu tertangkap suatu hari, kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kalian berbagi sesuatu yang sama.   
Sesuatu yang berpotensi besar membuat segalanya  berubah, termasuk kondisi jiwamu yang kosong menjadi terisi, eh,  _head-librarian_ _Hole in the Sky_  ?

 _Save Me;_ Teriakan dari seluruh penjuru dunia yang sering kausebut-sebut hingga orang lain mengataimu gila,  gadis kecil itu _juga_ bisa merasakannya.  
Maka dengan bangga, kini kau dapat berdiri bersebelahan dengannya. Kemudian, memperkenalkan diri sebagai sepasang yang saling berbagi alunan harmoni, saling berbagi _scenery._

…

"Tidak."

…

'Sepasang'? Jangan diteruskan.

Itu hanyalah seutas mimpi.

* * *

**_"You will see what I see."_ _(Really?)_**

* * *

Saat—secara mengejutkan— Watase Sanetoshi bertemu dengannya kembali, ternyata ancaman  _"Aku akan menghilangkanmu dari dunia ini."_   yang terlontar benar-benar (hampir) terealisasi.

_FATE TRANSFER: FAILED!_

Pertaruhan sebuah buku harian pemindai nasib melawan kutukan gaib, menghasilkan konklusi yang jauh di luar ekspektasi. S etelah proses singkat konfrontasi terjadi, kekuatan Sanetoshi terbagi menjadi dua, begitu juga tubuh yang melekat bersama nyawa, bertransformasi menjadi dua ekor kelinci hitam berpita merah muda.

Ia memang hilang. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Harapan jauh yang dipegangnya erat-erat  _masih_ terbawa seiring detik-detik berkejaran menuju pertambahan masa.  Selagi ia masih memiliki kesedaran penuh, ia tak menyerah untuk menghentikan 'permintaan tolong' yang memusingkan kepala, menyesakkan dada, …menyakiti penjuru indra.  
  
Sungguh, setelah lewat tahun-tahun penuh kesabaran dan rencana jangka panjang, apa yang ia inginkan hanya tinggal selangkah. _Kiga Group_ yang diketuainya menuai hasil besar dari perannya sebagai alat filter manusia: terpilih dan tidak terpilih.  Ia berhasil membuang mereka yang tak bernilai bagi siapapun, untuk kapanpun. Berbagai efek multidimensi telah dipikirkan, sistem yang dijalankan pun menjadi andalan, tak ada bayangan akan terkalahkan. Hanya saja, pada hari H; 20 Maret '95—ketika rencana revolusioner hampir mendekati titik puncaknya—seorang gadis kecil yang (terlalu) optimis akan masa depannya datang, menyuarakan kesalahan argumen yang Sanetoshi utarakan.

Gadis bernama Oginome Momoka, yang pernah mendengar jawabannya atas pertanyaan mengenai konsep _'_ _fate';_ yang pernah mendapatkan tawaran untuk bersama-sama menjalankan rencana menyelamatkan dunia. 'Menyelamatkan dunia', ya— sayang sekali, Momoka memiliki metode lain dalam mengolah masalah dan barangkali, mengendalikan emosi. Dia punya kekuatan untuk itu.

Tapi semua telah berlalu. Teguh melakukan perlawanan membuat jiwanya ikut bertransformasi: menjadi sepasang topi ratu penguin berbeda warna. Dalam kondisi dengan raga yang dipertanyakan itu, keduanya menjalin perjanjian. Masing-masing dari mereka akan mencari medium yang dapat membuktikan argumen; siapa benar, siapa salah, siapa yang berhak melangkahkan kaki ke _The Destination of Fate_ dengan senyum merekah.

Atas dasar kondisi itulah, Sanetoshi berusaha mendapatkan kembali kesempatan untuk menebarkan murka, menelurkan benih pemikirannya bagi manusia-manusia yang ia kehendaki sebagai alat untuk mencapai tujuan.  Ia menyusun lembar rencana, menghitung presentase keberhasilan, menunggu lagi waktu tepat. Sembari bergerak sebagai penjaga perpustakaan, ataupun dokter pengganti berlisensi yang menyusup di malam hari.  Haha, itu nyata.

Enam belas tahun kemudian, ia berhasil mengibuli 'anak-anak' Kenzan Takakura, mantan orang kepercayaannya. 'Anak-anak' nakal itu terlalu khawatir akan dosa-dosa masa lalu, berpikir bahwa dalam waktu singkat Tuhan akan  menarik nyawa adik kesayangan. Sanetoshi pun hadir di tengah-tengah mereka, menawarkan sebuah solusi instan. Bersamaan dengan dibisikkannya guncang kepribadian, hingga paham _'fate'_  yang ia percaya tertanam perlahan.

Proses itu diakhiri dengan pengambilan salah satu sebagai kaki-tangan, pengambil alih tongkat kekuasaan _Kiga Group_ : Kunci pemenuhan harapan.

Senyum tanda kemenangan ia kobarkan, tanpa mengkhawatirkan rival yang dianggapnya jauh ketinggalan.

Benarkah?

Tidak, sekali lagi jalan harapannya terhalang.

_Princess of Crystal_ , _Penguindrum_ , Buku Harian Pemindai Nasib—ketiganya telah dirangkai sedemikian rupa bersama beragam rencana lain pihak Momoka. Entah melalui apa, kekuatan solusi yang ditawarkan mampu meluluhkan kerasnya hati orang yang tergabung dalam putaran nasib memperebutkan kebahagiaan. Membawa satu per satu bangkit, melawan arus, dan mengambil jalan berani untuk berkorban segalanya demi sesuatu yang berharga. Betapapun habis tenaga, materi, atau …nyawa.

(Memilih _punishment_ , demi satu hal gila: cinta)

_FATE TRANSFER: SUCCEED!_

Dan, sekalipun gilanya, Sanetoshi menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Keinginan besar Momoka yang  diwariskan pada Ringo—Menyelamatkan dunia dengan satu kata ajaib yang membuat semua makhluk merasa berharga satu sama lain, keluar dari kotak belenggu dengan penuh kasih sayang, _happily ever after—_  telah memutarbalikkan segalanya.

Apakah kini Sanetoshi harus mengakui jika argumen maupun jalan yang telah ia tempuh itu salah? Bahwa t ernyata, untuk menghilangkan suara-suara menyesakkan itu cukup dengan meracik 'cinta' dan menebarkannya?  Agar mereka, manusia, segera mengubah pandangan mereka tentang buah karunia yang telah Tuhan ciptakan. Segera merasakan hidupnya _tidak pernah sia-sia_ selagi  bersama, berbagi _The Fruit of Fate_ dengan senyum merekah.

Sampai saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di ujung destinasi nasib; menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa? Hanya menjadi sampah? 

Salah:  _Cinta mereka abadi_ .

* * *

 

"Keretanya telah berangkat, kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kereta itu akan datang lagi."

"Aku tak tahu soal itu, tapi aku akan pergi dulu."

Menuju _The Destinantion of Fate_ , dengan senyum termanis yang pernah ada.

"…Selamat tinggal."

.

Sejak awal, 'Sepasang', itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

* * *

** " _Because the moment I saw her, I know we were never meant to be."_ **

* * *

Kau ingin menemukan apakah konsep _'fate'_  benar-benar berjalan di dunia, benar atau tidak aturan itu mengatur alam semesta.  
Kau ingin membuktikan semuanya, bersama gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki potensi besar untuk merubah. Walau tawarannya tertolak tanpa ada pembelaan lain pihak.

Uluran tanganmu ditempis tegas dengan raut muka: "Aku akan menyelamatkan dunia dengan cara yang berbeda." …dan, " _I love the word 'fate'_ " yang jelas bertentangan dengan dirimu.

Di langkah akhir menuju penantian kereta berikut, entah berapa puluh tahun lagi, kau mulai menutup mata;   
kembali memutar kisah indah berbelit yang menghiasi ingatan dengan beragam coretan warna.

_Pluk_ .

Apel kebanggaanmu jatuh ke tangan, dan tiba-tiba saja satu pertanyaan terpikirkan:

( Apa menurutmu, _'fate'_   jugalah yang memisahkan kita? )

* * *

  ** _Farewell, My Love;_ _The Bride of Destiny_**

* * *

**Peach/Apple**

rheavee

* * *

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis ulang dengan beberapa perubahan, sejak pertama diunggah Januari 2012. salah satu karya yang masih menjadi kesayangan. seri aslinya adalah titik balikku dalam berkarya.


End file.
